User talk:The Way It Works
Energy X (talk) 13:10, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Well hey guys i am new but i will try my best to edit and add new pages to help out this wiki. Munylo15 (talk) 13:10, May 6, 2014 (UTC)Munylo15 Edit Why did you insert that false info, with your signature? Energy ''X'' 13:34, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:Admin really aha we need to chat that... Hello Munylo15, This is Trainer Micah a user of pokemon wikia how are you doing today? Thought i get into touch with you as user to user about something as a user like myself which has experience to become a admin as for you here is a list on what's needed before you make a request to admin rights okay which i've seen so you know... 1) Show - As a active user show the professors as on what you can do on the wikia show him the experience you've learned while on Elder Scrolls wikia show this on here ok... 2) Can - Show me as well as the professors on what you can do as a user in order to become great admin this is like experience show this experience as a user from that wikia on here to the professor then he can do what he wishes to you alright... 3) Will - As a admin somewhere else naming pokemon show me and professors on here on what you will do after you've become a great admin okay so you know... This is like the time i chatted with another user on a different wikia i said this to him the same way on his talk page aha the funny's of time you know so you know.. As a user first you'll need to show me 25 edited or higher first this is will count as headline so you know do this then i'll of couse ask to see if they could somehow vouch a caniditate to something other then admin So you know if any questions let me know okay Chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 16:10, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Good to know... Hey Munylo15, It's me again i got your message thanks for the reply back good to know, so you know if you need me let me know cool... So you know & chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 19:47, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Correctto Mundo... Hey Munylo15, It's me i got your 2nd message and yeah you got it you'll need 25 edits in order to join chat other that yeah i know.. Chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 20:19, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Actually, the policy does not state any edit requirement for the chat. From where was it stated you need 25 edits to enter? Energy ''X'' 20:41, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey About yesterday, Hey Munylo15, Hey this is Trainer Micah hey about yesterday's message about the -edit's to join chat- from me i thought i'd let you know that your free to join chat anytime so you know as for what i said as a user i do have to say something about that: Back when i started as a user a user whom i knew said this was the required number to -join onto chat- which is -25 edits- she said this via message to me when i started as a user back then so you know.. I hearby remove the required number from your message yesterday so you are now free to join in so you know & everything... And also you can also Thank user professor Energy X for your -link- as a user so you know you can read this over to get information about chats & If you have any questions let me know as a user okay so you know & chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 13:19, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Got your message, Hey Munylo, Got your message thanks for letting me know & um well if no one's in chat mean there on here on the wikia working around so you know & everything if no one's online i guess you can: Check out the article's from the first series & onword to see if you can find any mispelled words & redo them without signaturing your name and report them in to me or... Check to find any: broken links, error, mistakes, error pictures and such and report them in so you know if there is anything found let me know... So you know & i'll chat with you soon,..Trainer Micah (talk) 14:32, May 8, 2014 (UTC) & Also very nice... Hey, I see your 2nd message & i got it i see the pokemon black 2 & white 2 gym leader's and there pokemon even though i have to say we already have this information already so you know can you delete that i guess you can but it as a blog page so manny can check it out you favorite pokemon and such... Other then that yeah so you know & everything...Trainer Micah (talk) 14:41, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Article The page you created belongs to a forum instead. Energy ''X'' 20:16, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Also, why did you stamp your signature? It does not belong to the forum and please try to improve your edits. Energy ''X'' 22:04, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Really Hey Munylo, This is Trainer Micah hey i got your message overnight and i do have the search on it here it's: ''Pokemon Wikia Gym Leader's this or you can check out this: Pokemon wikia Gym leader's pokemon so you know...'' This here should give you information on pokemon black 2 & white 2 so you know check these out it okay...'' '' So you know if you need something to do today i'll be online if needed alright so you know & everything.. Chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 11:55, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: The Question's is Why itself... Hey Munylo, This is Trainer Micah i got your double message just now and i do have something to say & that is: 1) the reason no one maybe on chat right now is becouse they might be at there work places or at school or you know there day time job & such were the have to work during the day and so on you know... 2) And way to go with the 26 edit's & if you need anything let me know so you know... '' ''Well i am off but if you need me i'll be online sunday okay so you know & chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 14:44, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Edits It seems I have to warn you if you continue to make such edits, I'll be forced to give you a block. Those pages you created belong to a forum, where people can discuss, rather than an article. Energy ''X'' 20:27, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey Munylo15, Hey Munylo, This is Trainer Micah hey since your still a new user to the wikia, How about you start by reading everything above that's in your: -Welcoming to the wikia info- ^ This will help you yourself become a better user so you know if you have any question's let Energy X know okay... Chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 17:19, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Reply I see that you are now, so it is best to ask me first about such things. Also, mind your tone, insulting is not acceptable. Energy ''X'' 20:02, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :Keep that up, and you will be blocked. We all want to be civil here, but you don't seem to. You should make a blog or a forum for such things rather than making an article. Energy ''X'' 20:10, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Ban Well, you asked for it. As if the wiki would be better without an admin checking the edits. No order means the wiki would fall. Energy ''X'' 18:19, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Merging Hi, I would like to ask on your views on merging with Pokémon Adventures. Please message me with a response. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 16:09, June 18, 2014 (UTC)